A Second Chance for Liam Jones
by MistressofArts88
Summary: This is a Frozen Jewel Story. Zeus has a soft spot for the Jones brothers. He wants to help Liam to live his life to his full potential, including love. However, being a resident of the Underworld complicates that. Through the efforts of Zeus, Killian, Emma & Co. Liam may be able to find his true love, who is the Queen of Arendelle. Some parts will be canon to the show.
1. Chapter 1

A Second Chance for Liam Jones

This is a Frozen Jewel story, with Captain Swan, some Outlaw Queen, Snowing, and Rumbelle, and whatever Anna and Kristoff's couple name is. I've had this idea since the Underworld arc, so I'm going to roll with it. For those of you who have not read my other fic _Return to Me: Captain Swan Style_ , you should check it out.

In this story, Captain Liam Jones has been in the Underworld for a long time, but not for the reasons stated in the show. Upon his arrival, Zeus decides to take pity on the poor captain (believing that he can be redeemed). However, because his soul has already entered this realm Liam will have to work for his second chance. That does not mean he won't do it alone. He will have some help along the way…hopefully leading to his second chance at life and at love.

Prologue

SEVERAL CENTURIES AGO

Liam Jones cannot believe he was that stupid. Why didn't he just listen to Killian? Killian believed the boy when he claimed the dreamshade was poisonous and he was right. Now Liam's dead and worse, he left Killian alone in the world above.

Liam looked around at this strange place. The sky had an orange hue. Then a street appeared out of nowhere. He looked at the buildings and something seemed familiar to him. This place replicated one of the many port towns that he and Killian frequented when they worked for Captain Silver, however it seemed everything was in a state of decay. He noticed the inhabitants of the place seemed to walk around in a zombie-like state, with no purpose and no destination. _That's sad_ , Liam thought to himself. Then he realized something; he was now one of these lost souls. This realization depressed him, wondering how long he was going to be stuck in this place. Liam should have paid more attention when he was having his moment of self-realization for then he would have noticed the wall that was in front of him. Instead he ran straight into it. He fell to the ground and everything went black.

 _When Liam opened his eyes, all he could see was light. It was so bright that it was hurting his eyes. Then he heard a voice, "hello Liam." It said._

 _Liam put his hand out to try to block the light. "What happened? Where am I?" He asked._

" _You're still unconscious, Liam. And I needed to talk to you." The voice said._

 _Liam looked at the figure that stood between him and the light. "Who are you?" He asked._

" _My name is Zeus. I am the God of the Skies." The voice said._

" _Zeus?" Liam questioned. "As in Zeus, the ruler of Mt. Olympus Zeus?"_

 _The figure nodded. "The one and the same." Zeus replied. He extended a hand to help Liam stand._

" _What do you want with me?" Liam asked, once he was standing upright._

" _Well," Zeus said. "It's about the predicament that you now find yourself in."_

" _What do you mean?" Liam asked._

" _The place you arrived in is the Underworld. It is where all lost souls with unfinished business go." Zeus explained. "Because it is my brother's realm and I cannot enter it. But that doesn't mean I can't communicate with those I need to."_

 _Liam sighed. "So, am I stuck there for all eternity?" He asked._

" _Well, for some that is their fate. For those who never figure out what their unfinished business is. In the Underworld, there are only two ways to leave; to a better place or to a worse one." Zeus explained. "That is easier said than done if you don't know what it is. In most cases, righting your wrongs involves another person and that is hard to do if that other person isn't dead, which is the predicament that you find yourself in." Zeus revealed._

 _Liam was stunned. "You know?" He asked._

" _Yes, I know about the deal you made with my brother and condemned an entire crew to death, even worse than that…they remain as lost souls in the Underworld." Zeus told him. "All of those poor souls are there, and they don't know why. It is because of you, Liam."_

" _So, I just tell them the truth and it'll be done." Liam offered._

 _Zeus sighed. "It's not that simple, Captain. Those men are not the only ones you deceived. There is someone else who knows nothing of your deal."_

 _Heaviness came over Liam. "Killian." He replied._

" _Indeed." Zeus said. "And that is where your problem lies. You see, I have the ability to know certain things. And I have been watching you and your brother very closely and I can tell you that you won't see him for a very long time. Several centuries, in fact."_

 _Liam was confused. "So, why tell me this when I have to wait centuries to do anything about it?" He asked. "That seems a bit cruel."_

 _Zeus put his hand on Liam's shoulder. "Well there is another reason." He said. "I've watched you live your life and you have missed out on so many opportunities. You thought being a naval captain and setting the bar really high for Killian was what you assumed you were destined to do. The truth is that you set that bar so high that Killian that he would never be able to reach it. All you have done is set him down a really dark path. Piracy is his profession now. The Jewel of the Realm is now the Jolly Roger and your brother will become the infamous Captain Hook whose sole purpose in life is to get his revenge on the man who will take his love and his hand."_

 _Liam was crushed. "So I basically ruined his life by trying to be a good example into making him into a better man?" He asked._

 _Zeus shook his head. "Right now it might seem that way." He told Liam. "His quest vengeance will lead him down a very interesting path. You see, the Dark One is immortal and Killian will have to wait a long time for his revenge and that will lead him to the greatest thing he will ever come to experience in his life…true love. His true love is a Savior who will break the Evil Queen's curse that was created by his nemesis. Love will change him, Liam, and it will bring him the greatest happiness he has ever known. It won't be easy but it is worth fighting for."_

 _Once again, Liam was confused. "So what are you trying to tell me?"_

 _Zeus smiled. "You were also destined to live a life filled with love, but your arrogant actions got in the way."_

" _So I missed out on my chance, is that what you're saying?" Liam asked._

" _No." Zeus replied._

" _How?" Liam asked._

 _Zeus smiled. "Because she hasn't even been born yet."_

 **A/N: So, the central focus of this story will be Frozen Jewel, but there will be some Captain Swan later on. Some parts of the Underworld and Frozen arcs will be relatively canon to the show but the majority of it will be entirely original. I want to give Liam a happy ending he could enjoy. In this story, Zeus will have a serious soft spot for the Jones brothers.**

 **Also, if anyone is going to the OUAT convention in Vancouver next month, PM me. I would love to meet some of you fan-fic writer and readers.**

 **I'm also working on another Captain Swan movie fic, loosely based off of Stroke of Midnight (If the Shoe Fits). I hope to get those chapters up soon.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this story and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1A

**A/N: I guess I should have put that if you are not a Liam fan than this story is not for you. If you didn't like him in the show then I would not recommend this story for you. The purpose of this story is for Liam to see the error of his ways and to become a better man.**

 **Thank you for the reviews. I hope you will like where I go with it.**

 **(Hopefully it will not be several weeks before I update again. Sorry about that)**

 **Chapter One**

Liam was startled when he regained consciousness. He was surrounded by a group of men. He recognized the men as some of the members of the crew that he condemned to death.

"He's awake." Liam heard one of them say.

"Where am I?" Liam asked.

"Well, you hit your head pretty hard, so we brought you in here until you woke up." This came from the man he recognized to be Barnaby. "You've gotta watch where you're going."

Liam rubbed his head. "Yeah, I should. I guess I was lost in thought." He told them.

"Unfortunately, there is plenty of time to do that down here." Barnaby told him. "If your head is clear then we need to take you somewhere."

"Where am I going?" Liam asked.

Barnaby grinned. "Don't worry, Liam. Lord Hades insists on greeting all of his new arrivals to the Underworld."

"Oh, okay. Lead the way." Liam told the men.

The men escorted Liam to the entrance of Hade's thrown room in silence. This gave him time to think about the conversation he had with Zeus.

 _"When you wake up you will be summoned to meet with my brother, Hades." Zeus told him. "It is imperative that you don't breathe a word of this to anyone. He has eyes and ears everywhere. He will favor of you because of the souls that you delivered to him. Use that to your advantage. Some who enter the Underworld immediately end up on his bad side. He will leave you alone so don't do anything to change that. There will come a time where he will want your services."_

 _"So what should I do in the meantime?" Liam asked._

 _"Use this time to work on yourself." Zeus instructed. "It is important for you to learn patience, compassion, and humility. My son, Hercules, had to complete twelve labors before he could join me on Mt. Olympus. Consider these to be some of yours. Believe me, when you are reunited with Killian it will be helpful if have learned these."_

 _"Aye." Liam agreed. "What about the crew?"_

 _"Tell them nothing." Zeus instructed. "All shall be revealed in due time."_

 _Liam nodded._

 _"Good." Zeus replied. "I shall speak with you again when the opportunity arises. In the meantime, stay out of trouble, Liam."_

Liam reached the entrance to Hades' throne room. "You will continue the rest of the way alone. A meeting with Lord Hades is by invitation only." Barnaby told him.

"I see." Liam replied. "Thank you for your help."

"Sure." He replied. "Just go down the stairs and it is the door at the end of the hall."

Liam nodded in response and then began his descent underground. The eeriness of his surroundings sent a chill up his spine. His audience with the Lord of Death was requested because he was a new arrival. Liam shivered at the thought of being summoned down here for punishment.

Upon arriving at the door, Liam was ushered inside by a man covered in scars. He followed the man into a very large room that looked more like the inside of a large cave. Hades sat in a "throne-like" chair in the center of it. From the center, five rivers emerged from the core, each a different color. While Hades was sitting on his throne, he was being pampered by two very young, attractive women.

He was well aware that Liam was in his presence. "Well, well, Captain Liam Jones. It's nice to see you again." Hades said, with a devilish tone. "The deal we made was so recent that I didn't think I would be seeing you this soon. Then again, I am the Lord of Death, so your current predicament doesn't surprise me."

Liam was confused by the comment. "So, you're not surprised to see me?" He asked.

Hades chuckled and shook his head. "Of course not, I knew your arrogance would get you into trouble. You made that abundantly clear when we made our deal." He replied.

Liam was offended but chose to let it go because he knew what Hades was capable of. He decided to change the subject. "Is there something you would like me to do for you?" He asked Hades.

"Not at the moment, Captain." Hades replied. "I just wanted to personally welcome you to my domain and to let you know how appreciative I was of your willingness to take my deal. It showed me that you will stop at nothing to get what you want. And for that, you will be taken care of." He gestured towards one of the men to come forward. "Eduardo here will show you where you will be living while you are here. I hope you will enjoy your new home. It is my way of saying thanks."

Liam was surprised. "Thank you, Lord Hades, for the accommodations. I was also wondering what I would be doing with my time here." He inquired.

Hades thought for a moment. "Well, since you're not the type of person who likes to wander around aimlessly, the barkeep at the tavern has…well let's just say he's moved on." That comment made Liam shiver. "You could take over there and reminisce of your sailing days with the other locals. Considering you were a naval captain you would be the ideal person to keep things in line there. The sailors who frequent it can be quite rowdy." He told Liam. Then he dismissed Liam. "Well, I guess I should let you get settled in. Something tells me that you're going to be here for quite some time."

Liam's facial expression did not change, however, inside he felt a wave of panic come over him. _Does he know about my conversation with Zeus?_ He asked himself.

Then, Hades cleared the air. "I simply mean is that completing your unfinished business takes time. Besides, I really don't like it when people leave the Underworld. I prefer that their stay should be a long one. Well, I'll let you get to it." Liam turned to leave. "Oh, Captain." Hades continued. "Welcome to the Underworld." He said with a suspicious grin.

 **A/N: So there you have the first chapter. I know it's not "action-packed" but that will come later. Liam cannot be in the Underworld without meeting with Hades. In my mind, this is how Hades and Liam's first interaction in the Underworld would've went something like this. As for Zeus' comment about Hercules, I'm going to deal with that later on. One, in the OUAT timeline, Hercules is not dead yet. Two, it's not a good start for Zeus to give Liam hope at this chance when his own son failed to complete the Labors.**

 **Up Next: There is going to be a big time jump. Liam is starting to lose hope about his second chance as the years drag on.**

 **I hope you are enjoying this story.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows/favorites for this story. I'm glad that you are enjoying so far.**

 **Thanks for the reviews:**

 **Princesslikespirates: I agree he was a huge jerk to Emma. That is one of the reasons I wanted to write this story. I want to remedy that. He will truly have to work for his redemption in this one. I'm glad you are enjoying it.**

 **Chapter Two**

150 Years Later

While the years turned into decades, and the decades turned into a century, Liam lived out his limbo-existence with very little excitement. Sure, he enjoyed the nice accommodations that Hades gave him. Not only was his home nice compared to many of the other structures it sat next to the water. Liam would try to forget that it was called the River of Lost Souls and just let the sound of the water to calm him. It was the thing he missed the most, the sound of the waves.

Things were quiet in the Underworld. Most of the residents left him alone, including Hades although he would occasionally come into the tavern for a drink. For Liam, it was a quiet existence. Some of the regulars would tell Liam they enjoyed this existence more than their previous life. However, Liam was beginning to lose hope. Zeus had not been in contact with him since he arrived in this realm. He wondered if it all was just a dream, that he concocted to ease him into his current predicament.

It was difficult for him to shrug off that conversation. To be given a second chance at life and at love is something he wanted but it's hard to fathom because he has not been given any indicators of when and how that will happen. Zeus told him that if he succeeds he will get to find his true love. For Liam, this was very difficult to imagine. Previously, a romantic relationship was not even on his radar. Now, it is something that is possible. Liam believed that if he knew her name maybe it would feel more possible. Now, Liam had almost completely lost hope.

He had not always felt this way. Some years after his arrival, a middle-aged woman walked into the tavern, a pretty woman with long brown hair and green eyes. Liam felt sorry for her for her life being cut short like his was. He hoped that she did not do something stupid like he did.

 _She walked up to the bar. "Can I get you a pint?" Liam asked the woman._

" _Sure." She said, as she sat on the stool._

 _He filled the cup and brought it over to her. "So, what brings you in here?" He asked._

" _I've always felt comfortable in a tavern." She said after she took a sip. "My life was changed in one."_

 _Liam did not know what to make of that comment. "How so?" He asked._

" _Well, I lived a mediocre existence. I was a wife and a mother." She began. "That should've been enough, but I craved excitement and adventure. I even met a man who was willing to give me that life but at first I turned him down."_

" _Why?" Liam pressed._

" _Because I had responsibilities." She said. "I couldn't just leave."_

" _But that changed. Why?" Liam asked._

" _Because of my husband. He took it upon himself to decide the rest of my life for me." She replied._

 _Liam was confused. "In what way, if you don't mind me asking."_

 _The woman sighed. "Our son was bitten by a poisonous snake and if he wasn't treated the venom would've killed him. We took him to a healer but the man wanted more gold than we would ever see in a lifetime to do it. We didn't have that kind of money so the only way to get the potion we needed would be to kill the man. I sent my husband to do it. He was known as the village coward and I felt that this would allow him to have a better reputation. He went to do it, but he failed. Instead he made a deal with the man to give him our second born child."_

 _Liam was astonished. "Why would he do that?" He asked._

" _Because he was a coward." She replied. "I was so angry that I went to the tavern and met up with that same pirate. A few days later, I decided to leave with him."_

" _Was it a difficult choice?" Liam asked._

 _She shook her head. "The choice to leave my husband was not a hard one. I never should've married him. The difficult choice came in leaving my son behind. It is a decision I regret."_

" _What about your pirate? Do you regret that decision?" Liam asked._

" _I should regret it." The woman said, "But I don't. Those years with Killian were the best years of my life."_

 _Liam dropped the mug he was holding. "I'm sorry. What was his name?" He asked._

" _Killian Jones." She replied._

 _Liam could not believe what he just heard. This woman knew his brother. "Killian Jones." He repeated. "Did he ever say was a lieutenant in the King's Navy?"_

 _The woman nodded. "Yes, his brother was the captain and he tragically died as a hero preventing a deadly poison to be used by the King to annihilate an entire race."_

 _Liam sighed. "That was me." He said. "I am Killian's brother."_

" _Wow." She said. "What a small world. I'm Milah by the way." She shook his hand. "Killian talked about you all the time. Especially about what a hero his brother was."_

 _Liam shook his head. He then told her the true story about how he was a stubborn arse and his actions had gotten him killed. Then Milah told Liam about Killian's life as a pirate. Guilt washed over Liam, knowing he was the reason that Killian's life was clearly on a downward spiral._

" _So, if I might ask, how did you die?" He wanted to know._

" _My husband became the Dark One and found me." She replied. "He wanted to punish Killian for kidnapping me. That is what Rumple was told happened and then to make matters worse when he saw Killian again he told the Dark One that I had died. The Dark One wanted to duel but I stopped him before he killed Killian. The Dark One really wanted was a magic bean and we had one. So, I traded the bean for Killian's life. However, it didn't work out the way we hoped. He killed me when I told him why I left him."_

 _Liam was experiencing a rollercoaster of emotions. He was happy that Killian found someone who really cared for him, but he felt sad that she was taken from him. Then he felt guilt about his brother's deteriorating life that has led him to piracy was because of him. He hopes that one day Killian will be able to forgive him for this._

 _He would see Milah from time-to-time, either when she popped into the tavern or helping at the orphanage (yes, even the Underworld has orphans). Hades thought it was the appropriate punishment for her._

The tavern had been quiet for a while, no major issues or fights. However, that was about to change. Two men started to fight over a woman, dishes and full pints were flying in the air. Liam had to break it up before it escalated into an all-out brawl. Liam was trying to avoid the flying fists but it was a struggle. Normally, he had no trouble breaking up bar fights but these two were not going to stop. The result: Liam took a fist to the side of his head, knocked him out cold.

 _Liam woke to a bright light and a familiar face. "Tell me something, why is it that I only see you after I've taken a blow to the head?" He asked._

 _"Because it's the one area where Hades has no access to, Captain." Zeus replied. "I needed to speak to you."_

 _"Please tell me you didn't cause those two drunks to fight." Liam pleaded._

 _Zeus shook his head. "No, that was just luck." He said with a smile. "I cannot physically interfere with anything in my brother's realm."_

 _"You're a bloody riot. Hilarious." Liam grumbled. "What do you want?"_

 _Zeus sighed. "I can see that you're becoming disgruntled, that you're losing hope."_

 _Liam scoffed. "Can you blame me?" He retorted. "It's only been 150 years since the last time you talked to me."_

 _Zeus smiled. "Well I actually have good news for you this time." He told him._

 _"Oh yeah. What could it possibly be?" Liam asked sarcastically._

 _"Your true love was born today." Zeus revealed._

 _Liam felt a twinge of excitement. It is the best news he has heard in a very long time._

 _"I know you've had to wait a very long time for this, Captain, but your new story is being put into motion." Zeus said. "I just wanted to give you something to hold on to because what is coming next will be challenging."_

 _"What's she like?" Liam asked._

 _"I can't tell you that." Zeus replied. "Things need to occur naturally without interference of knowing anything about your future."_

 _Liam thought that comment was ironic, given that he knows several things about his future already. "Well, can you at least give me her name?" He asked._

 _Zeus nodded. "Elsa." He replied._

/

In a far-away kingdom, the King and Queen of Arendelle welcomed their first-born daughter into the world, Princess Elsa. Little did they know that she was special, for this little girl would possess magical powers that would shape her life.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been working a lot lately. I hoped you enjoyed the Milah interaction. I'm not a big Milah fan but I felt she should've received a better ending. If Cora can be redeemed so can she and she will get that here. Things will be moving forward with some familiar scenes from Frozen.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A FEW YEARS LATER (Elsa's life up to the Dark Curse)

Elsa knew she was different. That was confirmed when her sister, Anna, was born a few years later. She had magic and Anna didn't. No one else did either. Her parents were hesitant to let her spend time with her sister.

One morning, Anna, woke Elsa wanting to play with her. Elsa tried to ignore her but Anna was persistent. Elsa finally relented and they headed into one of the ballrooms. Anna insisted she wanted to build a snowman so Elsa made it happen. Within a few seconds, the entire room was filled with snow. Elsa has the power to create snow and ice. She did not understand how she did, all she knew was that she could. She then created a snowman that she named Olaf.

Elsa made Olaf life-like. "Hi, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." Anna approved, enjoying the winter wonderland that her sister had created.

The girls were playing and Elsa was creating snow banks for Anna to jump on when one of the magical waves hit Anna. She fell to the ground. Elsa ran to her sister and yelled for the king and queen. Her parents entered the room, frightened of the sight they found before them. They scolded Elsa and whisked Anna to find help. Elsa followed.

The king and queen took Anna to see Grand Pabbie, the leader of the rock trolls, hoping he would be able to save Anna. Fortunately, he was but he warned that it could be dangerous for people to be around Elsa if she is not able to control her powers. He altered Anna's memories leaving the fun but removed any indication of Elsa's powers. He urged that they should keep the two separated until Elsa could learn to control her powers.

The king and queen knew they needed to take immediate action. They closed up the palace and reduced the staff. What the king and queen didn't realize was by keeping Elsa in isolation it was only causing her fear to grow stronger, and fear is what caused her powers to become out of control. They were running out of options. They knew they would have find another solution.

They set sail for Misthaven, having heard there is a powerful sorcerer there who might be able to help them. They told Elsa they were leaving, which frightened her. "I don't know what to do. I'm scared." She told her father.

"Just remember this." Her father told her. "Conceal. Don't feel."

"Okay Papa." She replied.

"We'll be back soon." He told her as he left.

The king and Queen would never return to Arendelle's shores alive. Their ship ran into a dangerous storm on the high seas and was capsized. The king urged his wife to abandon ship. However, she realized that she needed to write a letter to her daughters, hoping that it would somehow make its way to them.

"We have to abandon ship." The king said.

Gerda shook her head. "They have to know." She told him. "We might not make it home, but this could." She held the letter out to him. He nodded in agreement.

It was a struggle but they made their way to the starboard side. The king took the bottle from her. "Are sure about this?" He asked.

Gerda nodded. "Anna and Elsa must know the truth. It is the only thing that can save them." With that, the king threw the bottle in the water. A few moments after that a very large wave consumed the ship and it went under.

/

It took a little time but Anna and Elsa learned that their parents were lost at sea. This meant that Elsa would become Queen on her eighteenth birthday. She would prepare in secret to rule the kingdom, for she was afraid of what the people would do if they found out about her magic.

She kept her distance from Anna, afraid she would unintentionally hurt her. Elsa believed it was the only way to keep her sister safe. Unfortunately, all this did was force Anna to live in a world of isolation.

Growing up in this environment took its toll on Anna. She did not have any friends and did not understand how to build good relationships. To make matters worse, any time she tried to make contact with Elsa she was rejected by her own sister. She did not understand what she did to make her sister feel this way about her.

Finally, Elsa's coronation day came and the palace doors were going to open to the kingdom for the first time since the death of their parents. Anna was elated. She would be able to meet the people and maybe she would meet a nice man.

Elsa was terrified. Her fear had become so strong that she was afraid that even the gloves she wore would not prevent her magic from making an appearance. She feared what people would think, like she was a monster. Most of all she was afraid that she would let her parents down. The relationship she shared with them was strained before they left but she loved them and she knew they loved her. She does not want to ever disappoint them.

The coronation ceremony went very well. Elsa did have to remove her glove at one point but she was able to put it back on before she lost control. Then she was able to keep them on for the reception. Things were going smoothly. She was able to meet and speak with noble dignitaries from neighboring kingdoms. She even met the Duke of Weaselton. Elsa did not know what it was but something about him rubbed her the wrong way. She even felt bad when Anna had to dance with him. She promised herself that she would make up for all of the neglect and isolation that she had imposed on Anna.

Then, Anna introduced her to Prince Hans. Elsa thought he was a nice young man. However, she became greatly concerned when Anna told her they were going to get married. Elsa was floored. How could Anna marry a man she just met and knew nothing about him. Elsa tried to dissuade her but Anna was persistent. Their squabble led to Anna pulling one Elsa's gloves off and ice shot around the room.

Many of the guests were frightened. The Duke called her a monster. Elsa felt she had no choice but to flee. She did leaving frozen wonderland in her wake.

The Duke wanted her captured but Anna knew her sister was not a monster. She insisted that she could bring Elsa back and unfreeze Arendelle. She left Prince Hans in charge in her absence.

Hans has caused problems since the very beginning. She had a bad feeling and believed that Anna was simply being naïve. Turns out that he was the villain in their story. He left Anna to die and was going to frame her for it, while claiming that he Anna were secretly married so he would control the kingdom. It's a good thing her powers are with ice and snow, and not fire because just thought of that jerk made her blood boil.

He didn't stop there. While Anna ventured to Misthaven, Hans and his brothers decided they were going to try to overthrow Elsa again. Luckily, she heard about it prior to that. She and Kristoff decided to confront them themselves. It was during this venture that she got to know her future brother-in-law more.

When she first met Kristoff, all she knew about him was that he delivered ice and his best friend was his reindeer, Sven. She couldn't understand what Anna saw in him, but she would soon learn that he was one of the good guys. She even came to his defense against Ingrid. From that point on, she has considered him her friend.

At first, Elsa was happy to have her long-lost aunt in her life, but Anna's un-waivering distrust of the woman caused her to change her mind. Elsa soon realized that Ingrid was trying to turn her against her sister. When that didn't work, Ingrid decided to forcibly have Anna turn on her sister.

It was Anna that trapped her in an urn where she would remain for the next thirty years. Meanwhile, Anna, Kristoff, and all of Arendelle would remain frozen.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updates. I really struggled with this chapter. I could regale the story of Frozen, but let's be honest: everyone knows the movie and the songs all too well. I want the story to move at a decent pace and the timeline needs to move forward. I will incorporate some of the Once scenes. The story needs to get to the underworld. That's where the real fun begins.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and followings. They mean so much to me.**

 **Up Next: Liam encounters a reunion that he never expected to happen.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

SHORTLY BEFORE THE DARK CURSE

Things in the Underworld became stagnant. For Liam, every day was the same. Day in and day out, he tended to the tavern, served the customers, and listened whenever someone rarely decided they needed to talk. He hoped that Milah would come visit him soon. He could use the conversation and company, but her assigned responsibilities kept her away. Most of the time, Liam felt like he was isolated. He was surrounded by people but he never felt more alone.

The only thing that seem to keep him going was the news that Zeus gave him. His true love was born and she would be a grown woman by now. He wondered about her. What was she like? What does she look like? Is she pretty? Questions filled his mind and Liam knew he would've to wait a long time to find out the answers. Nevertheless, it was a distraction for him.

Liam tended to his usual customers at the tavern, with no memorable occurrences. The men and women who frequented were not bad people but they were ordinary. After some time they became faceless individuals to Liam. He knew who was sitting at the bar just by their voice, not having to look at them.

Liam was cleaning off the bar when he heard a voice that he hasn't heard in hundreds of years. "Hello Liam." The mysterious accented voice greeted.

He looked to see that his father, Brennan Jones, was sitting right in front of him. He looked the man over. His father hasn't aged a day in centuries, looking as young as he was the night that he abandoned Liam and Killian.

"What are you doing here?" Liam asked, in a gruff tone.

"Same as you." Brennan replied. "I met my end."

"I assumed you died after you left us." Liam claimed. "You would have to be over two hundred by now."

Brennan sighed. "Not long after I left…"

"You mean abandoned?" Liam interrupted, hoping the word would make the man feel some remorse for what he did. Because of Brennan Jones, he and Killian were sold into a life of servitude and it took them many years to try to get out of it. Liam tried to forget about the bastard who left them for nothing, but Liam understood how much it affected Killian.

Brennan ignored the comment. "Not long after I left, I was caught by the men who were after me. Instead of throwing me in jail or executing me, they put me under a sleeping curse."

"A sleeping curse?" Liam questioned. "So how the bloody hell are you awake now?"

Brennan chuckled. "Wow, déjà vu." Liam gave him a confused look but he continued. "I'm awake because of true love's kiss."

Liam's eyes widened. "True love's kiss." He repeated.

Brennan nodded.

"Who?"

"My nurse. I heard her voice. I could hear her speaking as I slumbered. She was so kind and so gentle. She made me see the error of my ways." Brennan paused. "We fell in love with each other. She changed me."

Liam rolled his eyes, struggling to rationalize the tale that was being told. "I find that hard to believe."

"It's true, Liam." Brennan insisted. "She made me a better man. I was so happy to have found her. But then I felt guilty about what I did to you and your brother. If only I had known her when we were together. Then, you could've had the father you wanted, the one you deserved."

"We needed a father when we were lads, whether this _woman_ was in your life or not. We deserved that."

"Aye, you're right, Liam." Brennan conceded. "And for that I will always be sorry."

Liam wasn't expecting an apology from his father, certainly not being prepared for one. He remained momentarily silent as he went to the keg and filled a pint, then passing it to Brennan. "So what happened after the curse was broken?"

Brennan took a sip of the beer. "We married, and it seemed like we were going to have a happy life together." His expression became somber. "But a few years later, she fell ill. The Enchanted Forest was overcome by a terrible plague. She never recovered. I was devastated. I had found love only to lose it. It was like when I lost your mother. She may have not been my true love but she was a good woman."

Liam couldn't argue with that. Unlike Killian, he had fond memories of his mother. She was a good woman who doted on him. She made him feel loved and special. When she died, Liam felt he would never know that feeling again. Now, thanks to Zeus, he may have that opportunity.

"I'm sorry for your loss, father." Liam offered.

"I'm sorry too." Brennan offered. "I wronged you and your brother and your outcomes are my fault. I vowed to not to make that mistake again."

"What do you mean?" Liam asked.

"My wife and I had a son." Brennan explained. "After she died, I dedicated my life to being the best father for Liam."

"Liam? You named your son Liam? Why?" Liam asked.

"I did it as a tribute to you and Killian, giving him the name Liam Killian Jones." Brennan revealed.

"Thank you." Liam replied. Even though Liam wanted to be angry with the man, he was starting to believe that his father was a changed man. Being in the Underworld for this long has given Liam a lot of time to think and if he wants his second chance at life and love he cannot hold grudges against those who have wronged him in the past. "I guess it is possible for people to change."

"It's nice to know that you realize that." Brennan commented.

"Why do you say that?" Liam asked.

Brennan sighed. "Killian was not as understanding."

"What do you mean?"

"He murdered me." Brennan explained.

Liam's eyes grew to a large size. "No!" Liam exclaimed in disbelief.

Brennan nodded. "I was working in a tavern when I encountered him, dressed in black leather with a hook for a hand. Said he was a pirate. I tried to explain to him that I had changed. Then he told me that he was on a mission for the Evil Queen and that meant he had to kill me. At one point, Killian did have a change of heart. He was going to help me and Liam leave by getting two letters of transit. He brought them to the house the night before we were supposed to leave. When he found out I named my boy Liam, he lost it. He felt as if I was trying to replace the two of you. He burned the letters claiming that he couldn't have any lose ends. If the Queen found out that he had allowed me escape then he couldn't get his revenge and he couldn't allow that. He said I wasn't worth the risk. Then…he stabbed me with his dagger."

Liam slammed his fist on the bar. It appears that Killian has continued his downward spiral. There had been several men who had come into the bar who said they were murdered by a man who fit Killian's description, claiming his name was Captain Hook. He had never put the two together until now. His little brother was an infamous, murdering pirate, who had the capability to murder his own father. Liam felt sick, worrying that Killian would never see the error of his ways.

Brennan looked his son in the eye. "I don't begrudge him, Liam. I shouldn't have expected him to be so forgiving. What I did was unforgiveable. I didn't expect him to kill me, but I guess I deserved it after what I did."

Liam sighed. "No you didn't, Father. What you did to us was terrible, but you seemed to realize the error of your ways. You tried to do right by your family. You really did try. You may not have deserved Killian's forgiveness, but you did not deserve to die."

"Do you really mean that, Son?" Brennan asked.

"I do. I met my end because of my arrogance, and that was my fault. I'm no better. I abandoned Killian too, but I caused my own death. Yours was taken from you. No matter what you've done no one deserves that fate." Liam paused. "I want you to know that I have forgiven you."

"Thank you, Liam. You don't what that means to me." Brennan offered.

"You're welcome." Liam smiled. "I just hope that one day Killian will be able to forgive me." He looked around the tavern to notice they were the only two in the place.

Brennan patted Liam's hand. "He will, Son. He will."

An opening of light appeared on the far wall. It was so bright that Brennan and Liam almost had to cover their eyes. A beautiful young woman appeared, with blue eyes and long auburn hair, extending hand in Brennan's direction.

"Amelia." Brennan uttered.

"Is that your wife?" Liam asked.

Brennan nodded. "I don't understand what's happening. Why is she here?"

"Anyone who is in the Underworld is here because he or she has unfinished business and they cannot leave until it has been completed." Liam explained.

"I guess you were mine, Liam." Brennan surmised.

Liam nodded. "And now it is your time for you to move on." Ushering his father towards the light. "Go be with her."

"But what about you?" Brennan asked, for the first time expressing genuine concern for his eldest son.

"Don't worry about me, Father. My time will come."

Brennan smiled. "Could you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"If you see Liam, tell him I'm sorry and I never meant to abandon him. And if you see Killian, tell him that I forgive him."

"Sure, Father." Liam replied. He extended his hand to Brennan. "Be happy."

"You too, Liam. I hope you will find your ending."

"Me too." Liam smiled as he watched his father walk into the light, embracing the woman who changed him. He felt a new wave a hope, now believing that true love is possible. If it can happen for his father, then it most certainly can happen for him.

Liam watched the opening diminish, leaving him alone in the tavern. He sees a puff of smoke appear out of the corner of his eye. It was Hades. Liam knew this conversation was not going to be a pleasant one.

Hades walked up to the counter. "I thought you weren't going to give me any problems, Captain."

Liam became defensive. "It's not like I planned this. How was I supposed to know that I was his unfinished business?"

Hades got up in Liam's face. "Let me make one thing clear. This is my domain, Captain. I'm very possessive of it. It is my kingdom…and I don't like when people leave my kingdom. I don't want you thinking that you can help my residents believing they can leave this place for a better one." Hades snapped his fingers and the two were enveloped in a cloud of smoke.

They were in an underground cave, in a large opening where a large piece was formed into a plank, like on a ship, that rested above a very large pool of lava. "Where are we?" Liam asked.

"I like to call it the pit." Hades replied, as he pushed Liam out onto the plank. "In my realm, I like to give my inhabitants two choices. They can live out their purgatorial existence here or they can become acquainted with the fiery lava down there."

"I understand." Liam said, trying to step back.

"Good." Hades replied, ushering Liam away from the lava towards the entrance. "But I want to be sure that you fully understand the severity of disobeying me."

Liam raised his eyebrow in confusion. Then two of Hades goons appeared. Hades pushed Liam towards them. "Take him to the dungeon. I think a couple of days there will knock some sense into him." Hades instructed, followed by a maniacal laugh.

Liam screamed as he was dragged away, never taking his eyes off of Hades.

 **A/N: I apologize for my lack of updates. I'm currently working on a novel and it has consumed a lot of my time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Up Next: The Underworld gets a makeover. Elsa finds herself in Storybrooke, not knowing how she got there, searching for Anna.**


End file.
